The present invention relates to an oil-cooled disc clutch.
In disc clutches, the discs are supplied with oil for cooling and to a certain degree lubricating purposes. Practical tests have shown that the wear of the discs is very irregularly distributed, which seems to indicate that the oil is unable to penetrate the interspaces between all the discs resulting in that some of the discs are subjected to overheating and strong wear.
The object of the invention is to eliminate this inconvenience and to achieve a disc clutch having a longer live due to improved cooling.